A feeder mechanism combining the operations of a packer and stuffer unit into one single feeder unit has been described in the prior art.
EP 0 508 186 (Fortschritt Erntemaschinen, 1992) discloses feeder means comprising a rotary conveyor belt carrying tines which conveyor trajectory can be altered, matched in time with the movement of the compression means, by an assembly comprising a coupler, follower crank and control crank, driven by the crank drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,872 (Same Deutz-Fahr, 1998) discloses feeder means comprising a rotary conveyor belt carrying tines which conveyor trajectory can be altered, matched in time with the movement of the compression means, by an hydraulic element into a packer and stuffer trajectory.
EP 1 769 674 (Usines CLAAS France, 2007) discloses a crank-arm controlled feeder means comprising feeder tines and a feeder transmission between the crank drive and the feeder tines and having at least one telescopic transmission member which produces a movement of the feeder tines for switching over from a packing stroke (pre-stroke) to a stuffing stroke (filling stroke), and wherein a retaining device, preferably a telescopic coupling member, is associated at least with the feeding transmission.
WO 2011/053122 (Lely Patent, 2011) discloses feeder means comprising an arm supporting feeder tines which arm can be moved along a packing trajectory (stuffing trajectory A) and a stuffing trajectory (load trajectory B), wherein said arm is movable by a first driving device to at least move the tines in an out of the feeder duct and wherein said arm is pivotably supported by a fulcrum, the fulcrum being displaceable to selectively move the arm along a packing or stuffing trajectory by a second driving device which is mechanically independent of the reciprocing mechanism to move the arm along a packing or stuffing trajectory.